


Meet The Neighbors

by BeTheChangeYouWantToSee (Red_Lotus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...how long do I have to wait to pull this stunt myself?, Abuse of italics, Fighting, Food, Gen, Homelessness mention, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just take it blease I'm tired, Lance gets his ass kicked and Hunk films it, Not Beta Read, Pizza, Tasers, Teensy tiny bit of Angst, This Is STUPID, This is mostly comedy and fluff, dont worry though, in short I am lowkey terrified of my new neighbor and very impressed, its a real story y'all it happened last night, no ships.. yet, pizza guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Lotus/pseuds/BeTheChangeYouWantToSee
Summary: When Keith moved into his new apartment in Voltron Complexes, he was not expecting to stop a fight between two pizza delivery guys at 2 am, meet three of his neighbors, and his long lost brother. Honestly what is his life anymore?





	Meet The Neighbors

Keith woke up to the sound of.. screaming? What the fuck? What the hell was going on? God he just moved in _yesterday,_ oh great, fucking police sirens.

_Please don't let somebody be murdered, please don't let there be a drug ring I just want to sleep._ Keith repeated the mantra in his head, hoping to god that it would just stop, but it wouldn't. It didn't stop. Whoever it was in the hallway just kept. On. Screaming. Oh shit somebody definitely just got punched fuck, what the fuck was going on?

The raven let out a frustrated sigh, which he wasn't completely convinced _wasn't_ his soul trying to leave his body. Whatever. If no one else was going to break this up then he'd do it himself. 

Quickly shoving on a pair of shoes and a jacket, since the hallway was cold as fuck, he opened his door, prepared to scream-

Wh- three..pizza... guys? Ok, yeah, the guy that just got kicked in the nuts definitely has a Papa John's uniform on. But.. why? 

Shaking his head, he looked across the hallway to his neighbor, that was just.. Standing there smugly, for some reason? With three pizza boxes in their hand. 

"Uhhh, Hi my name is Keith Kogane, what the hell is going on?" He inquired, holding Domino's off of Papa John's with one hand, lifting his brow and looking at his strange neighbor. They had name tags somewhere, but they had flown off in the fight. 

Off to the right of the.. scene, he can hear laughing, and he looks to see what appears to be two guys recording the fight. 

"Hi Keith, I'm Hunk, that's Pidge, welcome to the complex." The bigger one says, waving just a bit but trying to keep his arm and the video steady. 

The other one, taller and tanned, has no such qualms as he's bent at the waist, phone lost in the dimly lit hallway as he shakes with laughter. "Name's- Lance- and that, is genius at work, my friend."

Keith furrows his brow and looks around for the third guy, but he's nowhere to be seen. A local pizza delivery guy wasn't able to stand up to two powerhouses like Papa John's and Domino's, who were finally calming down. He sees that his neighbor- Pidge, has acquired an unmarked Pizza box. The poor man looked terrified the whole fight anyways, so he doesn't blame him for running off. Gonna make it harder to explain to the cops, though, god he prays Shiro isn't on duty-

"Hey, what's going on here?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. _shit.._

The man that steps through fills the entire doorway, with his wide shoulders and literal dorito build. He stops as he steps through, placing his hands on his hips and making his way for his partner, her long white hair swishing as she lets the door fall shut. 

Domino's immediately freezes and lets go of Keith's bicep where he had him in a bruising grip. His eyes widen and his mouth gapes. 

Yeah, he doesn't blame him. Anyone would when faced with Takashi Fucking Shirogane. 

And Allura? Allura was glaring daggers at Papa John's, effectively holding him in place with her stare alone. 

"Hey Shiro!" Pidge greets enthusiastically. "Want some pizza?" They grin and open the boxes to show the pizzas, ruined. Both delivery guys scowl, as they know they definitely aren't getting money anymore. 

Lance straightens as the cops walk through the door, until his eyes land on Allura. Hunk groans as the Cuban throws his shoulders back nonchalantly and shoots her a grin. 

He walks up to her. _Oh fuck that is way too close in her space_

"Do you have a map? Cause I just got lost in your eyes." He points a finger at her eyes and smirks. 

Quick as a flash she grabs his wrist and flips him over her shoulder. In no time at all his face is pressed into the ground, his arm bent behind his back, and her knee between his shoulders. Ouch. 

Shiro snorts and then like a dam bursting everyone is laughing, Pidge holding onto the doorway and Hunk on his back absolutely losing it, even Keith is snickering as Lance pouts and murmurs "you could've just let me down gently." 

"WASTED" Pidge yells from the doorway.

Shiro takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose as he turns to Allura. "We're not after him 'lur, the call said it was pizza delivery guys fighting."

She looks down at the color of his shirt and gasps, confirming that he actually wasn't one of them, and lets him up, apologizing if she hurt him but really he shouldn't get in her face, anyone's face really, and she was under the impression he was the one they were called out for. 

"That's okay beautiful, just warn me next time you want to get rough." He grins and winks again and Allura purses her lips in a frown. She shifts so that it she shows her hand on her taser, and thankfully that shuts him up.

It's at this time that a third officer comes through the door to check on the situation, carrying a cup of coffee with as many espresso shots as legal, and probably more. 

He runs a hand through his choppy brown hair and takes in the situation, before letting out a sigh, gulping the rest of the cup, and turning to the real culprit in this mess. 

"Pidge."

"Matt."

"Pidge that's the sixth time this week. And it's Tuesday."

"I don't know what you're talking about officer." 

"Pidge. The pizzas."

"Ah yes, the pizzas. What about them?"

Matt sighs and throws the cup in the bin nearby, face in his hands as he stares at the wall facing away from them. God, what is he going to do with his sibling? He turns around and walks the few steps back to them, until he crosses his arms in front of the gremlin. 

"Give me and Allie a piece each and we'll turn a blind eye. 

"Hey what about me?" Shiro protests from behind him.

"And a piece for the heathen Shiro too. I'm tired and hungry and I just want to get back to my shift Pidge."

"Deal." They grin, taking out two sausage and cheese and a pineapple for Shiro. She scoffs as his face lights up as he sees the pineapple. Heathens. They cuff the pizza guys and Allura brings them out to the squad car while Shiro stays behind to take their statements. 

Keith turns to crawl back into his apartment when he's stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't think I didn't notice you there Keith," Shiro murmurs, the disappointment that he hadn't called clear on his face. The Disappointed Dad Look. _Fuck._

"You're still a witness you know, I need to take your statement." 

Keith winces at the barely concealed hurt in his voice. He didn't mean to lose contact with his brother, really, but a lot of shit happened in the time since Shiro left the academy and, left him. Mainly, he got kicked out for discipline issues and was no longer an officer, and had ended up back in his hometown taking classes at Altea University for astrophysics and working at Rolo's Mechanics. While homeless, he might add. So yeah, sue him if he hadn't had time to call the only person who ever cared about him, but still left him. 

He sighs and crosses his arms, squinting as he watches Hunk examine Lance's arm for any actual damage, while Matt and Pidge chow out on pizza. _Free_ pizza. 

"I don't even know what the hell is going on now Shiro, they were just fighting when I went outside my apartment and I held them off while the other guy ran. I don't even know what they were fighting about." He frowns and fiddles with his gloves, furrowing his eyebrows and trying not to cry. He hasn't seen Shiro in years and the first thing he says to him is that he's a witness? Yeah, that hurts just a bit. A tiny bit. 

Shiro purses his lips as he writes it down before switching his pad to another piece of paper and writing something else down, placing it in the raven's gloved hand. "Call me, Keith. I missed you. I have to go deal with those guys now but seriously, call me." 

Keith nods and hugs his brother for the first time in years, feeling the tears fall. When he pulls back he quickly wipes them away, noticing the other officer-Matt, he thinks, take another slice and head out the door with a wave and a promise to call Pidge later. 

Hunk and Lance leave back to their apartment after begging Pidge for pizza, to no avail. Pidge turns to him, crossing their arms and eyeing him skeptically. 

"So, you're the famous little brother huh?" 

"Uhhhh" he answers eloquently. "What do you mean?" 

"I _mean_ he never stops talking about you dude. When he tried to find you and couldn't he thought you were dead. It seriously fucked him up man."

"Oh" _Oh._ Shiro.. looked for him? He didn't just abandon him? 

"Yeah oh." They rolled their eyes, a small smile on their face. 

He shakes his head to stop the thoughts, curious about something. "So uhh, Pidge, what exactly even happened and why is it your fault?" 

The smirk on their face only grew as they answered. "I called three pizza places and when they all showed up at the same time I hinted one was better than the other and they started fighting. Slav-the guy who ran off- gave me this one for free" they demonstrate by lifting the unopened pizza box that was in their hands- "the other two fought and ruined the other pizzas. Ruined pizza, free pizza." 

The look of confusion on Keith's face is replaced by one of awe as he stares at this terrifying genius in front of him.

" _What the fuck._ You are a god amongst men." 

"I like you Keith Kogane." Their eyes crinkle and they snicker. 

"Like me enough to give me a slice?" He asks hopefully, his stomach growling. God knows he hasn't eaten anything since cup ramen and cereal in weeks, and that pizza smelled so damn good. 

"I worked hard for this pizza." They answer, eyes steeling as they deny him of the only chance of a good meal he has. 

He stares at them in disbelief. "You literally made them fight each other and scammed them out of their money." He deadpans. 

".......I worked hard for this pizza." 

The door is shut in his face and he turns around to go back into his apartment. 

_Well.. That was a nice way to meet the neighbors._

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this is an apology to my fans for not finishing Hidden. I promise I'm writing it! I've had a lot of crazy stressful stuff going on in life and I have no inspiration but the last chapter is almost done and I'm working on fluffy one shots! If y'all liked this I might continue in this universe, so if you want me to write more tell me in the comments! Also accepting names for both series ^-^


End file.
